1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring instrument in which measured values are displayed on a display provided on an outer surface of a main body casing.
2. Description of Related Art
Dial displays in which measured values are displayed using needles and digital displays employing liquid crystal panels and the like are already known for measuring instruments that measure a height and the like of an object using an amount of stylus head displacement. For example a dual digital/analog display-type measuring instrument provided with a digital display displaying a measured value digitally based on the amount of stylus head displacement and an analog display performing analog display is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-205852.
Furthermore, a digital display displacement measuring instrument providing an LCD-based display is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. H9-49723. The LCD-based display for this measuring instrument may be switched between a value mode, which displays an amount of spindle displacement, and a tolerance enlargement mode, which displays a judgment result indicating a relationship of a displacement amount to upper and lower limit values.
In order to accommodate measurements for various objects, the measuring instrument can be switched into various measurement modes to perform measurement. Consequently, measurements can be performed accurately utilizing a user-selected measurement mode by setting various parameters such as measurement conditions corresponding to a measurement mode, display settings, and the like.
However, in this measuring instrument, the display and key switches are arranged on a main body casing that is limited in size. Furthermore, a user must rely upon operation of a limited number of key switches and information displayed on the display when conducting measurements and making settings. Particularly, many parameters must be set in a settings mode, and it is imperative for compact measuring instruments to achieve an interface with superior visibility and that is easily operated by a user.